


[Podfic of] Waiting to Exhale / written by jelazakazone

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/631736">Waiting to Exhale</a> by jelazakazone<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:02:37</p><p>In which Merlin waits for Arthur's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Waiting to Exhale / written by jelazakazone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting to Exhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631736) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6kbt3isqvi6ybohfbmeadyam9b9knhlf.mp3) | 3.3 MB | 00:02:37  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/i1ycrsqa366nrygpv86oy202glsnbzez.m4b) | 2.2 MB | 00:02:37  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waiting-to-exhale).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
